


In Your Dreams

by Morosexuals_Anonymous



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Sleepwalking, Somnophilia, it's fine nobody gets hurt, sort of dubcon I guess, straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27933340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morosexuals_Anonymous/pseuds/Morosexuals_Anonymous
Summary: "Last time you ate newt tail truffles this late, we found you in the catacombs trying to snuggle up with Cerberus.”“That was, like, hundreds of years ago. I don’t sleepwalk anymore, I grew out of that.”“Yeah, only because you haven’t eaten those truffles since then.”
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 222





	In Your Dreams

“Belphie, you know you shouldn’t eat those before bed.”

Belphegor doesn’t look up at the one speaking to him, eyes glued to his D.D.D. as he takes another bite of the cookie he’s munching on. “It’s fine.”

You’re hearing this conversation happen from the other side of the room while playing a game with Leviathan on the TV and don’t think much of it. You’ve been living at the House of Lamentation long enough for the moody bickering of the demon brothers to feel more like background noise to you. The only reason you’re paying attention at all is because Satan has a tendency to explode sometimes when things get heated, so you need to be ready to use that spell Solomon taught you that summons a bucket of water to splash on his head before he leaves scorch marks on the floor.

Satan crosses his arms at his little brother and cocks his hip in that sassy way he does when he’s mildly annoyed. “Is it? Last time you ate newt tail truffles this late, we found you in the catacombs trying to snuggle up with Cerberus.”

“That was, like, hundreds of years ago. I don’t sleepwalk anymore, I grew out of that.”

“Yeah, only because you haven’t eaten those truffles since then.”

The youngest brother rolls his eyes at the nagging. “Lay off, would you? I’m hungry, and Beelz ate all the other snacks. This is all that’s left, and I’m not going to bed on an empty stomach.”

“You better be right, then, because I’m certainly not coming to your rescue,” Satan huffs and walks away. Belphegor goes right back to eating, so you go back to focusing on the game, quickly forgetting all about that little exchange.

That is, until later that night when you’re coming back from a quick 2am visit to the bathroom, and when you turn a corner, you run right into someone standing in the middle of the hall.

You must not have seen them because you were only half awake, but colliding with their back out of nowhere sure wakes you right up. You squeak in fright, only to recognize the cow print pillow tucked under their arm, as well as the shape of their horns silhouetted in the low light.

“Belphie?” you rub your eyes. “Sorry, I didn’t see you. Um, what are you doing here?” Belphegor doesn’t respond. He stands there as if he didn’t notice you at all. You can’t see his face, but it kind of looks like he’s staring at something down the hall? There’s nothing there, though, when you peer around him, and the fact that his demon form is out unnerves you even more. “…Belphie?”

When you walk around to his front, you finally get a good look at him, and a chill goes up your spine. He has a completely blank faraway expression on his face, his eyelids drooping low and lips slightly parted, and he’s so still it almost seems like he’s not breathing. The demon doesn’t blink or so much as flinch when you wave a hand in front of his face. It’s like he’s under some kind of trance, and your first thought is that he might be under some kind of spell or curse, until the conversation between him and Satan from earlier comes back to you, and you let out the breath you were holding in relief.

“Oh. You’re sleepwalking, aren’t you?”

You take Belphegor’s complete lack of a response as a yes.

You had a friend back in the human world who’s little sister often sleepwalked, so you happen to know exactly what to do in this situation. It’s best not to wake people who are sleep walking and simply lead them back to bed.

“Alright, come on,” you sigh and carefully take his hand, tugging him back towards his shared room with Beelzebub.. Or perhaps you should take him to the attic? You would hate to lock him up in there again, but from what Satan said about the trouble he got into last time this happened, it might be safer that way.

It takes a few tugs, but eventually, you get Belphegor to budge. He finally notices you – or at least, he sort of does, because he’s looking in your direction, but he’s not exactly looking at you – and you gradually convince him to start following you. He walks slowly like a zombie, shambling behind you, his fuzzy tail dragging limply on the floor, and you hear him mumbling something that you can’t quite make out. Something about frogs and ice cream?

You bite your lip to keep from laughing. Seeing him like this was kind of creepy at first, but now that you know what’s going on, you think it’s silly.

He’s always the most adorable when he’s sleepy, in your opinion. You like to mess with him when he falls asleep in class, sticking bits of paper in his hair and stacking erasers on his head. The bleary confusion on his face when he wakes up never fails to amuse you. You like those sleepy smiles of his the most, though. They’re rare, but if you catch him right as he’s coming to, they’re the warmest and most sincere things, and in those brief moments, the angel he once was bleeds through.

You end up taking Belphegor to the attic to sleep for the night. It looks like he never made his bed from whenever the last time he slept up here was, so you let go of his hand and let him stand there in a daze so you can straighten the sheets, determined to properly tuck him in. As you do, Belphegor says something under his breath, and the only part of it you catch is your name. Oh, did he wake up?

Before you can turn around to check, there are suddenly arms snaking around your middle. You’re so surprised that you stand straight up, and your back meets his chest. “Wha – Belphie!”

“Mmhmnm…” He moans right in your ear, his chin finding your shoulder to rest on. Something about the sound he just made makes your stomach flip.

“Come on, Belphie, let go,” you tell him and gently tap on his arms, hoping he has enough of his senses left to release you. He’s been compliant with your requests this whole time up until now.

When you prod at his arms, they only seem to squeeze around you tighter, and Belphegor lets more of his weight lean into you. At first you thought the clinginess was cute, until you abruptly become aware of something not-so-cute as he presses his hips forward against your butt.

_ Holy shit, he’s got a hard-on! _

The thin fabric of his pajama pants do nothing to hide it, and your face heats up like a stovetop burner. “B-Belphie!” you gasp, grabbing his wrists for a more forceful pull, but his arms stay stubbornly locked around you.

Your head is spinning trying to figure out what to do, and you think about waking him up, but you don’t think either of you could withstand the embarrassment of the situation if you did. It would certainly make things weird between you, so instead, you try again.

“Mmmnhnoooo,” Belphegor whines at your insistent prying and turns his head to bury his face into the side of your neck. “Don’t go…”

You have never heard him sound so pathetic and needy before. It would be funny if one of his hands hadn’t started to travel, dragging up over your torso until it finds one of your breasts and makes itself at home there. You are not wearing a bra, so you can feel everything through your shirt, and so can he.

_ Deep breaths, _ you tell yourself.  _ It’s not his fault, he thinks this is a dream! _

That thought doesn’t calm you down, though. Quite the opposite. Your heart skips a beat as the implications of what’s happening hit you like a truck. He said your name, so that must mean he’s dreaming of you while he does this.

He’s dreaming of you while he does this.

_ He’s dreaming of you. _

If your heart beats any faster it’s going to explode.

“Belphie, sweetie, that’s enough,” you tell him, your voice wavering nervously. You manage to get his hand off your boob, but now the other one is on the move. This one finds its way under the waistband of your shorts.

You open your mouth, but whatever you were going to say to try to wake him gets inhaled as his fingers pressing through your underwear has you involuntarily squirming. It only causes Belphegor to grind against you, his dick noticeably getting harder by the second, and you have to bite your lip to stifle a very inappropriate sound.

This is going too far. He doesn’t know what he’s doing right now, he’s still asleep! Sure, he said your name, but just because he’s dreaming of you, does that mean he’d be okay with this? You’ve had at least one weird sex dream with a random person you don’t even like before, so who’s to say this isn’t that? It’s not like he can properly consent in this state. And you…

Well…

You would be lying if you said this wasn’t kind of hot. You’ve always liked Belphegor, and there are definitely times you’ve thought about him in less than friendly ways. There’s something weirdly sultry about his laid-back attitude, and the playful look in his eyes when he’s teasing you never fails to get the butterflies fluttering.

But above all else, Belphegor is your friend. He’s one of your  _ best _ friends, and you don’t want to do anything that would mess that up, which is why you’ve been careful to keep your feelings to yourself. If he actually likes you back, then this shouldn’t be the way you find out. He deserves to-

Your brain short circuits momentarily at the feeling of a wet tongue licking your neck, followed by teeth lightly grazing your skin. You don’t realize you’ve let go of Belphegor’s wrist until his freed hand cups your breast again with a possessive squeeze. His other hand is still in your pants, fingers leisurely probing your growing heat, and the combination of sensations sends an all too-pleasant shiver up your spine.

As if that isn’t enough, he mutters your name again, breathy and low, and you arch your back and press yourself against him.

You feel like you’re possessed, the way your body reacts to everything he does. It takes you a little too long to find coherent thoughts again, but by then, it’s already too late. Belphegor is leaning harder into you now, pushing you forward until your knees are sinking into the bed you just made.

This is bad. This is really really  _ really _ bad. You need to wake him up now, before this goes any further, before you can no longer justify anything you might do! You take his arms and yank them away from you, and to your surprise and relief, this time they come away easier than you expected. You turn around to face him, but just as you’re about to grab his shoulders and shake him back to consciousness, you make the mistake of seeing the look on his face, and it breaks you.

“No…don’t leave me…please…”

His eyes are still foggy and unfocused, but now they’re so  _ sad _ , like a puppy that’s been left out in the cold. You swear he’s about to cry, and you’ve never seen him so unapologetically vulnerable before.

You bring your hands up to cup his face and softly hush him. “It’s okay, Belphie, you’re okay, I’m not going to leave you,” you assure him, and his heavy eyelids flutter closed as he leans into your palms, like it’s where he’s meant to be. “I’m right here, okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

You’re not sure if he understands what you’re saying, since he seems to be only half aware of everything around him. He can certainly feel you, but can he hear you? Exactly what kind of dream is he having where he’s this emotional, anyway?

Regardless, Belphegor appears to be in a more relaxed state now, so you attempt to guide him farther onto the bed, hoping you can get him to lay down on his own accord and avoid an incredibly awkward conversation that you’re too frazzled right now to have. It sort of works, but the attempt backfires as Belphegor lays down right on top of you instead, his face planted right between your tits like they’re his precious pillow, and you huff in exasperation.

Goddamnit, this is getting ridiculous. Why does he have to make this so difficult, tugging at your heartstrings like that? Why would he be so afraid of you leaving him, anyway? Is he secretly worried you will? You suppose it’s not hard to believe he might have developed some abandonment issues after Lucifer locked him away up here. He used to hate your human guts back then, so it’s hard to believe he could get so attached to you now, enough to dream about doing such naughty things to you.

Naughty things that you wouldn’t mind him doing to you.

Naughty things like the hands that have resumed groping you under your clothes while you ponder all of this, and your resolve is getting too weak to stop him.

This time his fingers slide smoothly up your bare sides, and not long after, you feel teeth again. He nips your chest through your shirt and makes you lurch in unexpected pleasure when he finds a nipple. Belphegor resumes mindlessly grinding on your leg and you answer him with a tentative thrust of your own hips against his firm abs.

This is wrong. You should have woken him up. Why didn’t you wake him up? You can still wake him up, and yet you don’t. This is so wrong, you are taking advantage of him like this! You’re a terrible person. Not even Asmodeus would stoop so low!

Despite all of the mental chastising, it still somehow feels like you have stepped off the edge of a cliff and there’s no going back now. Your hands are in his hair, gripping his horns, legs parting to make room for his body settling comfortably between them, breath coming faster as he sloppily mouths his way up to your neck again and tastes you like a midnight snack.

His hands are everywhere. They slide up and down the curve of your back, pushing your shirt up to your shoulders, and you let him. You let him do whatever he wants and it only makes you crave more. You’re completely at his mercy – well, almost completely, unless you wake him up, but that no longer seems like an option anymore. You want this so bad, and so does he. He must, the way he’s acting, even if he isn’t fully aware of what’s happening, he wants this so bad that he can’t stop himself, either. He wants  _ you _ .

A sinful moan is drawn from your lips as you give in to your lust. You can see Belphegor’s tail swishing behind him, and the slow back-and-forth movement is almost hypnotic, as if he’s trying to put you to sleep, too.

It’s such a listless frenzy the way he plays with you, both somehow exciting and soothing at the same time. You shouldn’t feel so safe in his arms right now, a  _ demon _ , and one that isn’t fully in control of his actions, but that thought only makes his every lethargic movement that much hotter to you.

This is all just a dream to him. He could tear you apart if that kind of carnal desire is what he truly wanted, but no, he moves slowly and softly, and it comes from such a pure place deep within him where his heart should be. It’s almost like he’s worshipping you, which isn’t fair. He’s the one that’s built by the heavens themselves.

By the time he’s tugging your shorts and underwear down, you are more than eager to have him. You help him take his shirt off – he seems unaware of its existence, anyway – and Belphegor’s spotted pants are pushed down to reveal what’s been rubbing against you this whole time. A thrill shoots through your spine at the sight of it, leaking already despite having yet to be touched, but then you notice some hesitation. You look up to find that Belphegor has stopped.

Your first fear is that he somehow woke up. Your second is that his sleepwalking episode is abruptly over and he’s going to pass out right before getting to the good part. Then you realize, as you sweep his bangs away from his eyes that are barely cracked open, that it’s almost like he doesn’t quite know what to do?

That’s ridiculous, of course he knows what to do. You know for a fact he’s not a virgin, so what’s with the contemplative pause? Is he nervous? Is Belphegor seriously nervous to fuck you in his own dream?

“Bel,” you whisper to him. You can’t let this stop now, you are going to literally die if this stops now! “Bel, baby, it’s okay. Here,” you say and push him by the shoulders until he’s sitting upright. He easily follows your lead, eyelids slipping closed with a tranquil sigh, and you settle over his lap, lining yourself up with one hand and placing your other on his shoulder for stability. Perhaps if you get him started, his instincts will kick back in again?

A shakier sigh than his falls from your lips as you begin to sink down onto his dick. Your eyes shut, too, as the delicious stretch overwhelms your senses, and all of that sleepy foreplay was so good that you don’t feel a single bit of pain, even as you near the base of his shaft. You’re so wet that he slides right in like he was made for you.

Belphegor moans a long tuneless hum as you engulf him and his fingers dig into the sheets. It lights a fire in your belly to hear how good you make him feel. He has no filter like this, no annoying stoic masculinity to protect, so you get to drink in every honest sound, every twitch of his brow, the way his lips fall open and his chin tilts back like you’re making him dizzy.

You get to see exactly what you do to him, and oh my, the things you want to do to him. You want to mess this boy up. You want to drive him crazy, the same way he’s driving you crazy with how hot and perfect he feels inside of you.

Your theory proves to be correct. Belphegor just needed a push in the right direction, and he picks up the mindless fervor he had a minute ago. He leans forward and puts you down on your back again, framing you on either side of your head with his arms, and you cross your legs behind his back to hold him steady as he starts to move.

It’s sickeningly slow at first. You suppose you should have expected this, since he is asleep and all, but thankfully, gradually, he picks up the pace a little. Even more so, his thrusts get harder, and you throw your head back in pleasure as he sets a steady languid rhythm.

You learn quickly that what he lacks in speed he makes up for in power. His is not the biggest dick you’ve ever had, but you’re pretty sure you’ve never been fucked so _thoroughly_ in your entire life.

“A-ah,  _ nhgn _ , Bel…” you pant, already feeling yourself reaching your climax, which is shameful, because you’ve only just gotten started.

You would like to say it’s because it’s been awhile since you last had sex, but the dirty truth is, no matter how wrong you know it is, you’re in love with the scenario itself, with Belphegor being so out of it, acting on pure uninhibited impulse, grunting and groaning, completely lost in a dream. You want this to last forever.

Which is why you’re so disappointed when you come so early, and it takes everything you have not to scream. Euphoria floods your veins and sparks fly behind your eyelids, and when your muscles tense, so do Belphegor’s. His thrusts get more erratic now, his moaning rises in pitch, eyes closed, a bit of drool shining on the corner of his mouth, and you want to kiss him so badly, but by sheer force of will, you manage to hold yourself back.

It’s bad enough you’ve fucked him while he’s unaware. He may not remember tonight or believe that any of it was real tomorrow, but if you’re ever going to kiss him, if you’re going to tell him how you feel, then you’ll do it properly when he’s actually present for it. Somehow that feels far more personal to you than…well, whatever this is.

You help him along as best you can when you come down from your high, petting his hair, running your hands over his shoulders and down the curve of his spine, digging your nails into the short coarse fur at the base of his tail just above his beautiful ass.

Suddenly, he drops his body on top of you again, letting you take most of his weight like his arms can’t hold him any longer. His hips are still moving, though, and his labored breath comes hot against your collar bone.

You wrap your arms around him like a blanket and whisper into his ear, “Cum for me, Bel, please, I need you,” and he does. Belphegor groans and bucks blindly into your heat, and you endure it as he spills everything he has with reckless abandon. You take it all, letting him use you to milk himself dry, and when it’s over, like butter hitting a hot pan, he melts in your arms.

The room is quiet save for your combined panting while you bask in the warm afterglow, hardly able to believe that any of that just happened. Perhaps you’re the one who’s dreaming, you think to yourself, but as you finally start to come back to your senses, you find yourself painfully awake and aware of what you’ve done.

If Belphegor wasn’t currently pressing you into the mattress, then your physical form would have disintegrated with how much shame flashes through you.

Belphegor is fast asleep now, having gone limp the moment it ended, his horns and tail now gone, snoozing innocently like nothing happened. He’s none the wiser to the cruel thing you just did to him. If he knew, would he ever be able to trust you again? Should he? As much as you know that what you did just now was wrong, you still don’t think you could have stopped yourself even if you tried.

How is it that he’s the demon and yet you’re the one who’s the monster here?

When the remorse proves unbearable, you carefully roll Belphegor off you and onto his side. His soft dick slips out of you and you shudder, but all he does is snore peacefully while you tuck him back into his pants and pull a blanket over his body, praying that you didn’t leave any noticeable marks. He left some on you, you notice while pulling your clothes back on and catching yourself in a nearby mirror. Most of them stay under your shirt, but there’s a hickey at the base of your throat that is going to need some concealer.

The walk of shame back to your room is a long one. You stop at the bathroom to clean yourself up and berate yourself in the mirror some more before falling back into your bed, more tired than you’ve ever been in your entire life. Despite this, you manage only one or two more hours of sleep before your alarm wakes you up for class, and you drag yourself to breakfast with a heavy dose of dread.

Belphegor is there on time for once, today of all days. You are careful to observe him out of the corner of your eye while you take a seat on the other end of the table, but he seems none the wiser as he scrolls through something on his D.D.D. and groggily bites into an apple.

He has the same blasé look on his face as he always does first thing in the morning. No sign that anything is wrong. Does that mean he doesn’t remember?

“Where did you go last night, Belphie?” Beelzebub asks at some point between large bites of spider porridge. “You weren’t in our room when I woke up.”

“I was in the attic,” Belphegor says with a tired shrug. “Not sure how I got there, honestly.”

“You must have sleepwalked again,” Satan smugly points out. “I told you not to eat those truffles.” Belphegor shoots him an unamused look, which gets a smirk out of his brother. “At least you only ended up in the attic this time, though. All things considered, you got lucky.”

“Psh. Whatever.”

Belphegor has no room to argue, so he opts to ignore Satan for the rest of breakfast. You quietly let out the breath you were holding and try to look normal.

“Oi, human, you look like shit today,” Mammon loudly points out from where he leans back in his chair next to you. “Did you get enough sleep?”

You would strangle him with your bare hands if all eyes weren’t suddenly on you. “I’m fine,” you assure with a disarming smile. “I, uh…got hooked on a new show last night and accidentally binged the whole first season. You know how it is.”

“What show?” Leviathan asks with interest. Damn these idiots for putting you on the spot!

“Oh, just some dumb human show,” you say dismissively. “Normie stuff.”

“Ah.” Leviathan loses interest in a heartbeat and goes back to reading the manga in his hand. Lucifer gives you a short lecture on why it’s unhealthy to forgo sleep for such things and then they all move on to the next topic, but you swear you catch Belphegor looking at you at least twice.

You eat as slowly as you can hoping the others will go on ahead of you and you can walk to RAD alone, but that backfires when the one person you’re trying to avoid decides to hang back, too. When Asmodeus and Lucifer leave the dining room together, only you and Belphegor are left, and you are internally screaming.

“Hey,” he says, breaking the awkward silence that had settled between you, and you really hope you’re the only one who feels the tension. “Did you see me last night, by any chance?”

A siren goes off in your head. Shit, what do you say? Does he remember something after all? If you say no, will he know you’re lying and call you out on it? Why would he ask if he knows, though? Is he giving you the chance to come clean? What will happen if you do?

“Yeah,” you say as casually as possible. “I’m, uh, the one who brought you up to the attic. I thought you’d be safer up there.” Not a lie. Not exactly the truth, either, though. It’s a comfortable middle ground to test the waters, and it gives you precious time to plan your next move.

Belphegor hums, leaning his cheek against his palm. The look on his face while he stares you down from across the table is frustratingly indecipherable. You’re sweating bullets. “Is that all?”

“I think so.”

“Nothing else…happened?”

This is it. Whatever you decide now, you have to commit. Do you apologize, or do you double down? It’s eating you up inside to lie to him, but what if the truth hurts him more? What if he hates you all over again? Can you live with that? It’s selfish, but if there’s a chance for you to get away with it, for both his and your sake, should you take it?

Your answer comes out on impulse.

“Like what?” you ask, as innocent as a cherub.

Belphegor watches you closely. Too closely. You swear it takes a full second longer than it should for him to respond, and in that second, you are convinced that he knows.

Oh god, he’s known this whole time, hasn’t he?! You just royally screwed yourself over of ever being able to redeem yourself. He’ll tell the others what you did, and you’ll be kicked out of the House of Lamentation – hell, you’ll be getting off easy if that’s all Lucifer does to you! You’re going to end up rotting in Diavolo’s dungeon, all because you were too horny to help yourself!

“Eh, nevermind.” Belphegor drops the subject with a nonchalant shrug and stands up from the table. “Don’t worry about it. You done eating?”

Sweet relief. You guess that means he doesn’t know, then, and you were freaking out over nothing. Thank god.

The close call nearly leaves you lightheaded, but you swallow the lump in your throat and nod, standing up to push your chair in. He slings his backpack over his shoulder and walks with you towards the RAD campus, and you easily (too easily) fall into your usual daily chatter. Complaining about his brothers, gossiping about classmates, and dreading upcoming exams, like any other day. You’re not sure of the return to normalcy comforts you or makes you feel even worse, and as the day goes on, that nagging voice of guilt pops up every time your friend is near.

But it’s better than the alternative, you try to convince yourself. Better that you still have him in your life at all, though you can’t help but wonder if it will stay that way.

The question remains of whether Belphegor likes you or if it was all just in his dream. You get the feeling he does, but you’re not about to make him admit it. You couldn’t, not after what you did. It doesn’t feel right…none of it does. You’re not sure what you would do if it ever came to that, and while being with Bephegor sounds like a dream come true, a small tortured part of you kind of hopes that it never does.

* * *

“Seriously, Belphie,  _ again _ ?” Satan says, exasperated at what he finds in his youngest brother’s hand later that night.

Belphegor doesn’t bother to swallow what’s in his mouth before flipping the other off. “I do what I want, bitch.”

“I’m going to chain you to your bed if you keep doing this,” he growls, prompting Asmodeus to whistle from the hallway, having passed by at just the right time to hear him say that. “Shut up, Asmo, not like that!”

“Try it, you’ll be doing me a favor,” Belphegor goads. “I’ll never have to get up for school again.”

Satan huffs and storms off, ultimately deciding to let Belphegor reap what he sows, leaving his brother to lean on the back of the couch to watch you and Leviathan race each other’s cute colorful characters in Devil Kart. His hand comes out from behind your head, holding out one of the small treats from the brand new box he just popped open in front of your face.

“You ever had one of these before? They’re super good.”

You take his offering and look up to see him smiling down at you, but it’s not just a smile. A certain gleam shines in his eyes, the one he gets when he’s up to no good, and he very pointedly sets a cookie between his teeth without breaking eye contact. It’s a playful look. Suggestive.

_ Knowing _ .

Your kart crashes into a wall just before reaching the finish line.

“Newt tail truffles.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic instead of sleeping which is kind of ironic now that I think about it


End file.
